


【羞宁】事无休止

by godofthenewworld



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【羞宁】事无休止

孩子又哭了。

大概是冷了，又或者饿了，谁知道呢，高振宁实在没有时间去思考了——将近两个月后的第一次上场占据了他全部的思考和期许，手指是粗砺火热的，心跳是茂盛蓬勃的，饱含着收束高扬的焦躁和热烈，出鞘的利刃眼中只有再无敌手的前方，实在无瑕顾及一个让他思绪浮动情感复杂的新生儿。

撕心裂肺的哭嚎让披衣服的手本能地颤了一下，年轻的Omega望了望所有人走出去的门犹豫再三，还是拿外套把瘦弱的婴儿裹起来。

和母亲的冰冷疏远比较起来，是一点微不足道的温情和暖热。

比赛有输有赢，这无关紧要，厮杀和拉扯的快活重新点燃了高振宁灵魂里那点从未熄灭的、灼烧脏腑的渴望——他就不是一个可以安静平和的人，骨骼和肌肉催他伸展手足披坚执锐去战斗，丢下一切大步向前，无惊无怒无喜无惧，让血腥和癫狂构成他的呼吸本身。

可是做不到，被逼迫的被裹挟的，他存活下来，也有点⋯不像自己了。

孱弱无力的孩子没什么力气地嘬吮着哺乳期Omega涨痛的胸脯，他瘫坐在椅子上，烦躁不安心闷气喘，长手长脚的舒展自如，像某种饥肠辘辘的大型猫科动物，金色竖瞳里的光仿佛十二月高纬度凛冽的冰，不含恶意却又锋利如刀地刺向推门进来的人。

百利甜，烈酒，奶油，Alpha。

姜承録。

算不上爱，也算不上恨，他垂下眼睛盯着自己的脚尖，把婴儿幼细的肢体拢的紧了些，拧过身面向着沉默的来人，把后颈散发着甜味的标记不怎么自在地藏好——他的衣服还为哺乳撩起着，是Omega少有的高大强健坦坦荡荡，于是显得这一下笨拙分外可怜。

可怜到可爱了，让人心疼。

一言不发的韩国男人反手锁上卧室大门，隔着镜片不带温度地看过来，他的脊梁直挺指骨分明，细长漂亮像山林里有着最美尾羽的雄性天堂鸟，攻击性十足的气味很甜，铺天盖地的侵袭填充了整个房间，把抱着孩子的Omega压的动弹不得——尽管烈马一样的男人看起来凶极了，尖牙利齿像要择人而噬。

没关系的，坏东西诱哄似地劝着，不要怕，我不会弄痛你的。

本能的压制下反应称的上凄惨无力，沉默的可怜人只来得及放下刚吃饱的细幼柔软的婴孩，就被强硬地扯开抵抗的手臂，展平身体放肆地亲吻——他们都知道这个时候不一样了。

不再是并肩作战的同袍，变成了猎食者和被猎食者，占有者和被占有者，高振宁痛恨这种高处跌落斩筋断骨的疼，也痛恨臣服肉欲任人施为的自己，可姜承録，他太喜欢了。

喜欢驯服高傲烈性的野马，仗着信息素和哥哥的容让达成目的，他是个心思细腻禀性凉薄的小混蛋。

年轻母亲的身体疲倦而空旷，禁不住一点目的不纯的挑逗，发育鼓涨的胸脯感觉不到婴儿的吮吸，于是自顾自地渗出浅黄色甜腥的奶汁，被坏孩子新奇而残忍地低下头舔吻干净，像是无意的舌尖撩拨抠挖着柔软可怜的细孔，犬齿嚼在隆起的乳腺压的奶水喷溅出来，疼痛而搔痒难耐，逼着人抬起腰乱蹭求一个解脱。

快一点完事，他用气喘吁吁的调子恳求，还要训练，别折腾我了。

好的。

即使久无访客，糖饴气味的Omega依然有着乖顺卑微随时可以承受侵犯的身体，他的洞穴湿润紧窄而柔软，生育之后更是有着熟烂淫靡的风味，像是抢婚时代被捉住困进囚笼的妻子，不甘不愿肉体却情意绵绵，呼唤着丈夫的欺凌和蹂躏，隐忍地等待受精和产育——这个人是宽容而锐利的，所以坏孩子额外喜欢触摸他的底线，看他被寸寸拓开的时候发出难以遏止的痛哼，高振宁不想示弱，可他总是吃不住疼。

疼了就会哭，哭的喘不上气，那么大个儿，抖抖索索抽抽哒哒的又笨拙又好笑，所以姜承録磋磨他便格外用力，制住他的手腕掐住他的脖子，看着鲜活的人挣扎着死去，又在濒临窒息的边界又玩笑似的放开，观察他呛咳抽气，不许他摘下眼镜，被泪水横流弄的满面狼狈，像天真到残忍的幼童剥开青蛙碧色的表皮挫断脊梁，把美丽强健的生灵践踏成脚下腐败软烂的尘泥。

第一次在腔内成结的时候也是，腺体被穿刺污染的时候也是，鲜血淋漓生育的时候⋯也是，他会号泣哽咽说不出话，嘶声哀呼又束手就缚，可怜到人心里空落落的，好像辜负了什么错过了什么，来处不明的愧疚几乎要将人溺毙，坏孩子不喜欢这样。

于是他堵上可怜人的嘴，把软烂温柔的内里捅穿，满溢滋润的水被从性器贴合的缝隙挤出来，又被撞击出破碎淫靡的声音，他摸索着深处好像直达脏腑，把疲惫松弛的生殖腔粗暴地撕开，挤入抠挖着绵软香甜的肉囊，机械且敷衍地唤醒年轻母亲刻在骨髄里的肉欲，让他睁开眼睛看着自己下贱可鄙地打开身体，欢迎侵略者步步攻下城池，污染亵渎下一枚卵细胞的意思昭然若揭。

太坏了。

真的太坏了。

晕晕乎乎的可怜人并没有察觉，或者他察觉了却无力阻止，腾空不久的肚皮在呼唤着下一次怀孕，根植在基因里的繁殖记忆按着他的头，逼他向衣冠整齐的暴徒跪地投降。

有什么办法呢？我也不想的啊。

高振宁偏过头，沉默又自弃地放松下来，他垂着眼不说话，颈项微侧露出半个红肿馨香的腺体，在成结和撕咬的剧痛中红了眼眶——到底没有哭出声来。

才喘匀了气，年轻母亲就推开目光晶亮仿佛昆虫复眼的男孩子，他不想去理会虚伪的柔情和底下冰冷残戾的探求，也不想回应压在自己心脏上沉重的期待，他恨极了，恨的眼睛都充满了蛛网般的血丝，呼吸里反复蒸腾着腥甜的铁锈味，他甚至没有费心给自己孱弱的婴儿一个眼神，步履沉重地走出气味暴烈的房间。

可怜。


End file.
